Toot
by Natalie Blackman
Summary: Bellatrix is bored and looking for someone to play scrabble with her.


**Author's Note:**

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or scrabble.

This is just a bit of fun and to see how annoying Bellatrix can be when she's bored.

Enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>Toot<strong>

"Orc,"

Greyback said placing the two letters down on the board.

"You've used that twice now." Drawled Snape shaking his head, Greyback scowled.

"My go!" Bellatrix shouted clapping her hands together and moving Snape aside.

"Mind my drink." Snape snapped snatching his glass from the table.

"Toot." Bella placed her letters down using Greybacks o.

"Toot?" Snape sneered.

"It's a word." She retaliated. "Eight points."

"Why does she get eight?" Greyback demanded.

"It's a double word,"

"Bellatrix's gets eight." Snape conceded.

"She's cheating." Greyback challenged.

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Aconite," Snape said ignoring the two Death Eaters.

Both looked at the board, surprised.

"What's that?" Greyback questioned.

"Poisonous plant." Voldemort answered from across the room sparing the group a quick glance.

He was sat by the fire, wine in one hand, the other supporting his newspaper. He flicked casually through the pages listening to the Death Eaters fight over their game.

"We said no names,"

"It's not a name it's a pronoun." Bellatrix smirked.

"Your go Greyback." Snape said nudging the werewolf and sighing.

"Don't touch me." He snarled.

They sat in silence for two minutes watching Greyback stare at his tiles. The man was thinking, granted he was thinking very slowly but he was thinking none the less.

"Just go!" Snape growled making Greyback jump.

"Aw can't Greyback go? Is he stuck?" Bella taunted.

"Witch." Greyback said placing his tiles down on the board.

"Snitch." Bella placed her tiles down seconds after Greyback.

"Hex." Snape continued moving Bella out of the way.

"Nox."

"Belch."

"Wand."

Greyback paused looking at his rack of tiles, he really did not have anything to go on the board was nearly out of free spaces.

"Wolf." He said smiling.

Snape sighed again this was the second time that word had been used.

"You really have a limited intellect don't you?" Snape goaded.

"And you're a stuck up prat."

"I don't think I can go." Bella sulked staring at the board.

"Then let me go." Snape replied.

"No it's my turn and I will go."

"You didn't want to play a second ago."

"That was when I was losing I'm winning now so shut up I'm thinking."

Greyback huffed and leaned back in his chair he did not get the fascination with this game. Snape tapped his fingers against the table unaware that he was annoying Voldemort, who by this point was considering summoning earplugs or silencing the group.

"I got it!" Bella shouted happily, Voldemort closed his eyes why cannot this just end. "Incendio,"

"That's not allowed..." Greyback started then dived to the side as a red spell hit the table.

The table and board burst into flames, the little tiles flying off in every direction one chinking against Lord Voldemorts glass of wine. He looked up surprised and removed his earplugs to see what he missed. Snape's hair was singed as he stared annoyed at the remains of the burning table. Bella was on her feet skipping towards the door leaving the two death eaters on their own.

"Bella... What did you do?" Lord Voldemort asked standing, she stopped skipping to stand next to him to admire her work.

"I won my Lord." She said smiling before exiting the room.

"She could have killed me," Greyback exclaimed.

"That would be a shame..." Voldemort muttered.

"My Lord?" Greyback said looking up.

"What?"

"I thought you said something."

"No I said nothing." Voldemort smiled but it turned out to be a sneer.

"My Lord," Snape began brushing the ash of his robe. "What was the final score?"

"The score?" Voldemort asked.

"The results for the game, you said you would keep our score."

"Yes I did say that didn't I... um Bella won." Voldemort concluded.

"Really I thought," Snape said frowning at the table.

"You thought wrong," Voldemort hurried. "Phew look at the time I have planning to do." Voldemort said before rushing out the room.

"I don't think he kept score." Greyback whispered.

Snape glanced at him disbelievingly; shaking his head, he raised his wand fixing the table and board.

"I can't believe I let him persuade me to play the game."

**An hour earlier...**

"_Please my Lord I'll do anything." Bella begged on her knees in front of Voldemort._

"_You already do that." He replied._

"_Well I'll do more."_

"_Bella you can't do more."_

"_I will..."_

"_That doesn't make sense."_

"_Just once please..." She insisted._

"_I said no."_

"_Please..."_

"_Why don't you beg like this when I torture you?" He grumbled at this point Snape decided to wander in. "Ah Snape you look well." Voldemort said jumping to his feet and dragging Bella to hers._

"_Thank you my Lord." Snape said uneasily glancing between the two of them._

"_Bella would like to ask you something." Voldemort said nudging Bella._

"_You're going to play scrabble with me." She demanded leaving no room for argument._

"_That wasn't asking." Snape said defensively._

"_It was for her, ah and Greyback excellent come join these two." Voldemort indicated the two Death Eaters he reached down and grabbed the scrabble box that Bella had placed in his lap and he had thrown on the floor for her to only place back in his lap. _

_Placing the scrabble box in Bella's hand, she skipped over to the little table to set it up. "Go have fun." He insisted._

"_My Lord I have work." Snape said as Greyback went over to join Bella in setting the game up._

"_You'll do this or so help me I'll make you regret the day you're born." He warned._

"_My Lord." Not feeling the slightest bit threatened._

"_You'll do as I say or Bella will be staying with you for the next three months." _

"_Yes my Lord." Snape said agreeing._

"_Severus!" Bella snapped. "Get over here the games about to begin."_

_Snape sulked as he wandered over to the table and slumped on to the chair. Voldemort made himself comfortable again assured Bellatrix would not bother him again._

"_My Lord," Her excited voice drifted over to him._

_Spoke to soon. "Bella." He said opening his eyes, he did not realise he shut. She was standing in front of him rocking on the balls of feet obviously over excited. _

"_Would you do the scoring so none of us will cheat?" She said shooting the last comment at Greyback._

"_Yes," He reluctantly agreed taking the paper from her hands. "Now go play." He said shooing her away. _

_He helped himself to a drink knowing he would not be bothered again, he would regret letting them play later on._

**Present...**

The room was abandoned the scrabble board still left out. Lucius Malfoy walked in looking for his newspaper that had gone walk about earlier that day. He spotted it by the fireplace next to a scoring card. He turned to see the scrabble board set out. He pondered for a minute. Perhaps Bella and the Dark Lord would like a game.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I realise Greyback is not a Death Eater but we can pretend.


End file.
